What Really Happened, a Marching Marauder substory
by Band Geek Authoress
Summary: What really happened the first night of band camp? How did Noah really get that hickey? Was it an innocent kiss from a best friend, or something much, much more? Rated M for smuttiness.


_**Authoress's Note: This idea just would not vacate my head. Not that I encourage or endorse best friends from the womb having sex or anything... But the idea kept nagging me, staying at the back of my mind... Was Noah's hickey really the result of a quick, innocent kiss? How did Noah prove whether or not he loved Leah?**_

_**But other than being a nagging idea, this is a double-first for me. As you can probably tell, my stories are normally small paragraphs of action between two or more characters, then the scene changes to another snippet of action, et cetera. Obviously, that kind of set up wouldn't work for this idea. This is also the first (and depending on how well you guys think it came out, not the last) piece of smut I've ever written. So... enjoy the fruits of my labor!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not endorse band kid sex. At all. Ever. And I do not endorse best friends getting it on. That'd be like screwing your sibling.  
**_

Lily leaned back in her seat and sighed.

"What is it, Lily?" Noah asked, looking over at his best female friend.

"Just… wondering why you won't admit that you don't love Leah."

"I do too love her! Besides, I'm not the one with a fake boyfriend!" Noah sighed grumpily.

"But you do have a fake girlfriend." Lily said, glaring at the drum major.

"You're such a girl! Everything has to be dramatic and some major deal! I really do love Leah, I do." Noah lied unconvincingly. _I do love her… Don't I?_

"You don't seem so sure about it." Lily glared again.

"I am too sure about it! I… I would do anything for her!" Noah stammered, his voice quivering with the lie. _Like hell I would. If a mugger asked which one of us to kill, I'd shove her into the path of the bullet and hightail it out of there._

"Sure you would. Like drool over the male percussion captain, ditch her for a swingset, stay out with two people she doesn't like until past midnight…" Lily listed, ticking each point off on her fingers.

"Shut the hell up! You have no idea what you're talking about!" Noah screeched.

"I have no idea what I'm talking about?" Lily asked, bewildered.

"Yes! You don't know how I feel! Just because we've known each other forever doesn't mean you can see my heart and my mind!"

"But I can see your eyes when you're conducting, and they're not focused on Leah." Lily deadpanned. "You know what? If you can prove you truly love Leah, I'll leave you alone."

"Fine, I'll prove it. You just tell me how." Noah growled.

"Fine. There's an abandoned shopping center coming up on your right. Pull into the parking lot." Lily directed.

Noah did as she said, turning the ignition off. "And now what do I do?"

"Close your eyes." Lily directed. Noah did so. Within seconds, he could feel breath on his lips.

"Does she kiss you like this?" Lily asked around Noah's mouth.

"Y… yes…" Noah groaned.

"Do you feel like this when she does?" Lily asked again.

"N… no…" he groaned again, eyes still closed. Noah could feel weight being shifted onto his lap and figured that Lily was seated there.

"Does she do this?" Lily asked, grinding into her best friend's groin.

"Uuuugh…" Noah groaned_. Leah is almost never this much in control… I am normally the dominant one… this is a pleasant change of pace…__  
_

"What about this?" Lily asked, kissing down her friend's neck.

"Nnnn…" Noah stammered before deciding to take a little control back. He reached down and leaned his seat back so that him and Lily were practically lying down.

"And this?" Lily asked, nibbling lightly at the pulse point on his neck.

"Aaaaaaahhhhh…." Noah moaned. _Submissive is apparently good…_

"Now, tell me, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that you love Leah." Lily demanded.

"Iiiii…." Noah started.

"You what?" Lily asked, grinding against him again.

"Iiii… lo…"

"I can't hear you!" Lily growled, nibbling on his bottom lip.

"Uuuuuughhhh…." Noah said, giving up on his sentence.

"What about this?" Lily asked, easing Noah's shirt off his chest.

"Nuuuhhh… I…." Noah started to insist. _Ooooohhhh…_

"No? No, you don't love Leah after all?" Lily asked. "So will this prove you're right?" she added, kissing down his bare chest.

Noah decided he had had enough of being submissive. He nudged Lily back up to eye level before flipping them over.

"Do you do this to your girlfriend?" Lily asked.

"Shut the hell up." Noah growled before running his hands under her shirt.

_Oh holy hell… _Lily thought. _Remember, you're proving a point. You're a lesbian. You love Beli. You're proving a point. You're a lesbian. You love… OH!_ Her thoughts were interrupted as Noah skillfully removed her shirt and bra in one deft movement.

"I do love Leah…" Noah insisted before placing his mouth around one of Lily's nipples.

"I'm… I'm sure she's a lucky girl… But I still don't think you love her. Prove it some more." Lily demanded.

"I shall." Noah mumbled before grazing lightly.

_Uuuuuughhh…. _Lily moaned internally, biting her lip to keep the sound from escaping.

"Nice short shorts." Noah grinned before removing them as well, leaving his friend in her underwear. Lily thought about complaining, since Noah was still mostly dressed, but she let it slide.

"Now, here's your next question. Do I ever do this to Leah?" Noah grunted, rubbing Lily through her damp panties.

"Uhhh…. I… don't kn…OH!" Lily squealed as Noah hit a sensitive spot.

"Or this?" Noah asked, thrusting his hand under the waistband.

"Uuuuuh… shut the hell up about Leah!" Lily yelled, mashing her lips against Noah's in a sloppy kiss.

_Of course I do… but this feels so much better! _Noah thought, running his hand back and forth over his best friend.

Leah bucked her hips forward desperately, a moan escaping from her throat and into Noah's mouth.

"You want more?" Noah asked.

"Uh…huh…" Lily muttered. _You're proving a poiiiiiintttt…. You're a lesbiiiiannnn… You love Beliiiiiii…_

"Then it's more you'll get." Noah grinned, removing his hand from Lily's underwear.

"This feels like less…" Lily complained.

"It won't for long." Noah assured her, guiding her hands to the waistband of his shorts.

"My, what are you still doing in these?" Lily asked playfully.

"Beats me." Noah answered as Lily practically ripped them off. "Now back to business." He added as he grinded against Lily, both of them in their underwear.

"Urrrgh…" Lily choked back.

"You ready?" Noah asked.

"Yeeeah…" Lily nodded.

Noah flipped the two of them back over. "There's a condom in my glovebox. Reach over and grab it." Noah instructed. Lily's weight shifting caused a bit of a reaction, but within no time at all Lily held the rubber "glove" in her hands.

"What do I do now, drum major?" Lily grinned.

"Put it on, guardie." Noah commanded.

"Fine." Lily grinned. She eagerly slid Noah's boxers off on him, ripped open the packaging, and rolled it onto Noah's stiff member.

"You know what to do." Noah insisted.

"Do I ever…" Lily giggled before sliding her own underwear off and impaling herself on Noah.

Noah bucked his hips up. "I still love Leah." He grunted.

"Like hell you do." Lily grunted back, matching the rolling of her hips to his slow tempo.

"Do too." Noah groaned, speeding up a little.

"Do not." Lily said scornfully before leaning her chest over Noah's face. Noah took the hint to heart and began his treatment of her nipples once again. Lily choked back her moans, instead allowing gasping noises to escape.

"You're so beautiful…" Noah whispered. Whether it was to Lily or a phantasm of Leah, neither party knew. Nonetheless, Lily took the compliment to heart.

"And you're so damned sexy…" Lily answered, speeding up even more. Within minutes, both band geeks were rolling their hips and moaning, a perverse parody of roll steps and counting beats.

"L…" Noah started, without finishing the name. Lily finished soon after.

"I… I told you… I love Leah." Noah insisted.

"If that's what you have to tell yourself to sleep at night." Lily shrugged, gathering her clothes into her arms. "Now, if you don't mind, I don't think my mom will appreciate our showing up to my house naked." _Although this is my first time… With a guy, anyway…_

"Good point…" Noah signed, pulling on his discarded boxers. "But I still love Leah."

"Whatever." Lily shrugged, sitting back in the passenger seat. Once both teenagers were dressed, Noah pulled out of the parking lot and went much faster than the speed limit in order to get them back to their neighboring houses before it got much later.

**_Yup... That was it. I think it might be a little too fast-paced, but realistically... If it had gone any slower, it would have been 2:00, maybe 2:30 before they got home. That is, if one or both of them didn't chicken out halfway through. I like the fact that the story developed a little more before I let this idea get the best of me. Now there's the idea of Lily and Beli, and we know what happens soon and how much of a dirty filthy lie it is that Noah still loves Leah. Well, review with comments or constructive criticism, pretty please. Authoress OUT._**


End file.
